Beta releases
These are the list of contents in Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 that were originally featured in the game. ''Red Dead Revolver'' Characters *Red Harlow looked older and his outfit looked different. Weapons *Weapons' bullets were visible. *Heads-Up-Display (HUD) looked much different. *Enemies had health bars. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Characters * John and Abigail were much younger than in the final version. * Bonnie and her family's last names was MacFarling. * Abraham Reyes was once planned to have a goatee. * Mother Superior had her own Stranger Mission which you would retrieve 4 missing relics and return them to her. Although the mission is not in the game, you can still access the dialogue files for it by inspecting the game code. https://youtu.be/0rBNHLYuKUM Video of Dialogue * Cut Stranger Mission where John Marston comes across a little person somewhere in the world and he remarks at how he doesn't have any friends. John decides to go find a friend for him. He comes across a drunk man who tells him that there's an ugly woman and a giant somewhere in the hills. John decides to go after the giant. When John comes across the giant, he doesn't want any visitors and John fights him. John wins and convinces the giant to go find the little person. John goes back to the little person and the giant, the giant has killed a woman. The little person wants John to kill the giant. John is left with the choice to kill the giant or not. https://youtu.be/mM6R2pXxmbg Video of Dialogue Story *Originally, the main character was meant to be the son of Red Harlow. Locations * MacFarlane's Ranch was supposed to be Hennigan's Stead and MacFarling's Ranch. * Armadillo was much smaller, as shown in a short video shown at E3 2005 for the game. * The South Western Railroad Company - Armadillo Station didn't exist in early trailers for the game. * In Blackwater, there were two buildings along the east shore. It's unknown what they did, but one appears to be a factory based on the smoke stacks seen in the "Life in the West" pre-release trailer. * There was originally a steamboat docked in Blackwater, its sole function was to serve as a floating casino, the likes of which were common in the era. Evidence of this can be seen in the "Life in the West" pre-release trailer, and also in the dialogue exchanged between Marston and Elizabeth Thornton during the Stranger Mission "The Wronged Woman" wherein she says "I knew his frequenting that gambling boat would be the death of him". Animals * Bats were supposedly able to be hunted and skinned. * The Sasquatch could be found in the normal Red Dead Redemption, just like in Undead Nightmare. Weapons * Some rifles were supposed to appear but were left out of the game. * Dead Eye Targeting had a different reticle after being activated. * The weapon wheel was not present, only the weapon icon next to the Heads-up Display. Outfits * The Elegant Suit lacked a hat. * The US Marshal Uniform was a Sheriff Uniform, as shown in early screenshots, the badge was shaped like a sheriff's. Features *Upon receiving a bounty, the black paint splash was not behind the reward. Also, it would mention what the player was charged with. *Originally the HUD had a different design, along with different fonts shown for dialogue, and Poker. **When Wanted, the HUD would show what the player is charged with. **The map radar had a rough design and was bigger. Red Dead Redemption 2 *Willard's Rest was originally call Rocky Seven. *Bill and Lenny were originally supposed to be part of the mission "Pouring Forth Oil IV". *Bill was originally supposed to be part of the mission "Country Pursuits" instead of Dutch. Gallery 1368562985_wdd.jpg|Young John in U.S. Marshal Uniform Red-dead-redemption1.jpg|Beta Elegant Suit Detail (57).jpg|Beta Assault on Fort Mercer detail (11).jpg|Young John Beta-Armadillo.png|Armadillo town in beta, showing saloon and hotel Beta-Armadillo2.png|Armadillo in the beta as seen from the west Redemption-Logos-Beta.png|Evolution of Redemption logo LennyBeta.png|Lenny in the Trailer #2 in "Pouring Forth Oil IV". BillbetaPFOIV.png|Bill in the Trailer #2 in "Pouring Forth Oil IV". BillBeta.png|Bill in the Trailer #2 in "Country Pursuits". Videos The History of Red Dead Redemption & Beta Version Red Dead Redemption E3 2005 Tech Demo Trailer|E3 2005 Demo Category:Terminology